gary_gears_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
The Circuit Falls Connection
The Circuit Falls Connection is a criminal organization that, as it's name suggests, resides and operates in Circuit Falls. They are a collection of extortionists, arsonists, hitmen, mobsters, rogue scientists, evil robots, drug dealers, and angry internet reviews. They are known to commit any number of illicit activities and have been a thorn in the side of Circuit Falls Police Department for over seventy years. Organization History After the great nuclear holocaust of 1964 and the total lockdown of Circle Falls, organized crime virtually disappeared from existence, as such activities were considered pointless in a time when the world no longer existed, not to mention that the Marshall Law-like status of Circle Falls' legal system made crime very difficult. However, by 2247, the nuclear fallout that had covered the world disappeared completely and the many cities surrounding Circuit Falls had been repopulated. The Marshall Law system of Circuit Falls that was once believed to be a necessary evil had been long since abolished. This left a new opportunity for rising criminal gangs. Small extortion outfits had begun springing up, but were stamped out rather quickly. By 2253, feared crime boss Jack "Diamonds" NiCardo gathered together the remaining leaders of every crime gang that had not yet been extinguished and made a proposal: they would work together under one gang. This new organization would be called "The Circuit Falls Connection." The Circuit Falls Connection would be governed by six members, refereed to as "The Black Hand." It consisted of a Don (the palm) an Underboss (the thumb) and four Caporegimes (four fingers). Each capo would have their own right-hand man, serving as a nail to their finger. Today, the gang is led by Jack NiCardo III, the grandson of the original Don. The Circuit Falls Connection still thrives as an underground crime syndicate and has remained mostly untouched by the Circuit Falls Police Department. Much less obdurate than his grandfather and father, NiCardo III has even enlisted the aid of robotic beings into his gang, using them as soldiers and even capos in some cases. Thanks in no small part to the rogue scientists the gang has been able to recruit. Known Current Members * Jack NiCardo III (Godfather) * Jack "Lil' Jack" NiCardo IV (Underboss) * Lenny "The Weasel" O'Donovan (Consigliere) * Joseph "Joltin' Joe" DiMaggio (Capo) * Slavek "Snake Eyes" Gagolin (Capo) * Paul "Cougar Hands" Gotti (Capo) * Huang "Rich Boy" Zhao (Capo) * Leroy "Junkyard Dog" Brown (Associate) * John "Gets Stabbed A Lot" Bracken (Associate) * Christopher "Colonel Chris" Stillwell (Associate) * And on the bass, Mr. Barry Jordan. Give it up for Mr. Barry Jordan on the bass. Trivia * The Circuit Falls Connection is very non-prejudice, allowing members of all races and ethnic groups to join their ranks. No Irish except under special circumstances, though. * The gang has had very little to no interaction with Gary Gears and his friends, remaining almost completely hidden from them. It is unknown how they've been able to avoid detection from Gary Gears, or why Gary Gears hasn't sought out to stop them yet. * Doctor Tesla is not associated with The Circuit Falls Connection and openly refuses to do any work with them, or accept funding from them. Possibly because their loan sharks are so vicious. * Strangely enough, the gang has several ninjas in it's employ. How or where they got ninjas will forever remain a mystery. Category:Criminal Organizations